Mullroy
Mullroy was a marine in the Royal Navy, and was stationed at Port Royal in the Caribbean, under Commodore James Norrington's command. He was often seen serving alongside his fellow marine, Murtogg. Although he served as a marine, Mullroy himself admitted he couldn't actually swim. He later became part of the East India Trading Company and ultimately became a pirate in Captain Barbossa's crew on the Black Pearl. Biography ''The Curse of the Black Pearl'' At the time of Norrington's promotion ceremony held at Fort Charles, Mullroy and Murtogg were assigned the task of guarding the dock at which the [[HMS Interceptor|HMS Interceptor]] was berthed. Although they carried out their duty loyally, they proved little match for the trickery of Captain Jack Sparrow, and ended up engaged in conversation with the pirate aboard the HMS Interceptor. Although dutiful, they both proved incapable of rescuing Elizabeth Swann when she fell from atop the fort's battlements, forcing Jack to dive into the ocean to save her. Mullroy subsequently tried to curry favor with the Commodore by handing him Sparrow's effects, when Norrington and his men attempted to arrest the pirate. Following the capture of Elizabeth by the crew of the Black Pearl, the Royal Navy set up a search, and Mullroy and Murtogg were stationed aboard the [[HMS Dauntless|HMS Dauntless]]. They participated in the fight against Hector Barbossa's undead pirates aboard the vessel, sharing a brotherly handshake before charging into battle, and survived the conflict. They were part of the assembly that was to witness Jack Sparrow's execution and had apparently recieved a promotion as both he and Murtogg now sported white wigs, though Jack was spared the hangman's noose by the efforts of Will Turner. The pair were later assigned to guard Port Royal prison. While there, they were able to thwart an escape attempted by Ragetti and Pintel. ''At World's End'' Around the time the Flying Dutchman was commanded by Admiral James Norrington, Mullroy and Murtogg served the East India Trading Company. They were tasked with guarding the Dead Man's Chest, training cannons on it to prevent Davy Jones from regaining control of his ship. The chest was ultimately stolen by Jack Sparrow while Mullroy argued the representation of the "fish people" with Murtogg. The two then abandoned their post as without the Chest there was no more need to guard it and swung over to the Black Pearl together, crashing into the side of the ship and allowing Elizabeth Turner to use their rope to swing to the Dutchman. Afterwards, the two put on pirate attire and joined in celebrating the death of Lord Cutler Beckett. Though Ragetti and Pintel noticed them, the two didn't seem to care and didn't harm them. They remained aboard as crew members during and following Barbossa's second mutiny, though joined Pintel and Ragetti in confronting Barbossa over this course of action. Nevertheless, they appeared set to remain aboard. His further fate is unknown. Game Notes Mullroy, along with Murtogg, appears only in the starting cutscene of the Black Pearl Boss Battle. They are guarding the Black Pearl, but end up bickering, as usual, only to allow the pirates entry into the Pearl. External Links *Mullroy on POTC wiki Category:Navy Soldiers Category:POTC Movie Characters